


Равный счет

by KatanaSan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaSan/pseuds/KatanaSan
Summary: Ау с момента падения Баки с поезда.





	

Автор: Катана сан (KatanaSan)  
Название: Равный счет  
Канон: земля-199999  
Размер: ~ 3 253 слова  
Жанр: драма, юмор, пре-слэш.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Энтони Старк, Джеймс "Баки" Барнс, Пегги Картер, Ник Фьюри.  
Краткое содержание: сыворотка сработала как надо, и Джеймс не только выжил, но и смог избежать захвата после падения с поезда.  
Заявка: Баки падает с поезда, но не попадает ни к Золе, ни к русским. Вместо этого он работает с Пегги и помогает с Щ.И.Т.ом. Где-нибудь к концу восьмидесятых-девяностых по собственному выбору от оперативной работы переходит к организационной, поэтому в таймлайне второго ЖЧ именно он приходит вербовать Тони. Они с Говардом так и не завязали дружбы, так что Тони знаком с Баки Барнсом только по старым кинохроникам и рассказам отца, который любил поговорить о Стиве Роджерсе, но не очень любил говорить о Барнсе.  
(фандомный троп о том, что сыворотка блокирует старение, подразумевается по умолчанию)  
Предупреждение: АУ с момента падения Баки с поезда.

 

Он помнит падение фрагментами: перекошенное лицо Стива, ледяной воздух, такой упругий, что кажется, будто он не падает, а взлетает, и болезненное приземление в снег.  
Невозможно сказать, сколько он провалялся в снегу, должно быть пару часов, а может и дней; но как только он слышит немецкую речь, глаза Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса открываются. Память о жутких застенках в "гостях" у безумного ученого еще свежа и посылает волны горячей ярости по всему телу, разгоняя холод.  
...никогда снова.  
Он спокойно ждет, пока самый первый подойдет поближе, быстрой подсечкой опрокидывает на землю, всаживает немцу в горло нож и, не вставая, снимает остальных трех короткой очередью из его же автомата.  
И только потом анализирует ситуацию. Его левая рука оторвана по локоть и валяется рядом с заостренным камнем в снегу. Наверное, рука ударилась об него с размаха, а учитывая какую скорость он набрал и сколько вокруг таких же острых наскальных выступов, еще легко отделался.  
Следующие пять минуть он потрошит трупы, шарфом одного из фрицев перетягивает слабо кровоточащий обрубок, шарфом другого обматывает шею и нахлобучивает на голову чужую шикарную заячью ушанку. Остальной улов не велик, но достаточно ценен: четыре обычных немецких вальтера, фляжка с коньяком, несколько плиток шоколада, планшет с картой и компасом. И небольшое количество самой разной валюты: немецкие марки, швейцарские франки, и даже несколько фунтов.  
Джеймс сбрасывает тела вместе со своей рукой в бездонное ущелье, рядом с которым он упал, распихивает по карманам оружие, сверяется с картой и начинает спускаться вниз.  
До маленькой альпийской деревни он добирается через два дня. Он вываливает на стойку все свои деньги, требует горячего кофе, хлеба и телефон, чтобы позвонить. И набирает единственный номер, по которому, он знает, ответят даже в середине ночи.  
Услышав его голос, Пегги задыхается, словно ей не хватает воздуха. И, кажется, плачет - трудно сказать, со всем этим шумом и звоном в ушах. Джеймс кратко описывает ей, где находится, и, наконец, отключается.

***  
\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше? - спрашивает Старк через несколько дней, когда горе от потери Стива немного притупляется, а лихорадка от "веселой прогулки" сходит на нет. Пегги снимает бинты - культя уже зажила, но видеть пустоту на месте руки ему все еще дико.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает он.- Скорее всего, вернусь в Бруклин, попробую выбить себе военную пенсию. Найду работу. Что еще делают люди, когда возвращаются с войны?  
Старк переглядывается с Пегги.  
\- Барнс, ты не можешь вернуться. То есть, можешь... но поверь, лучше не надо.  
\- Это почему? - ершисто спрашивает Джеймс. У него самого были подобные мысли, но он должен услышать их от Говарда. Или от Пегги. Его собственные слишком бесформенные, слишком хаотичные, и их всех перекрывает одна-единственная - ему больше не за кем следовать в этой войне.  
\- Ой, не притворяйся дурачком, Барнс, - Старк вытирает руки тряпкой и раздраженно швыряет её в стену. - Ты выжил, упав с поезда, не умер от кровотечения, потеряв полруки, и два дня шел потом в двадцатиградусный мороз по снегу до ближайшего жилья. Без остановки. Это не то, что под силу обычному солдату, даже очень живучему.  
\- Мы проверили твою кровь,- тихо говорит Пегги. - В ней следы сыворотки Эрскина. Не совсем такие же, какие в крови Стива... какие были в его крови, - она прикусывает губу, и на секунду ее взгляд становится тоскливым и далеким. -Очевидно, нацисты не прекращали искать способы воссоздать ее, не смотря на неудачи. Я понятия не имею, сколько людей они убили, испытывая на них разные варианты сыворотки, но то, что ввели тебе, оказалось удачным.  
\- Удачным, - пустым голосом повторяет Джеймс.  
\- Ты выжил, - так же тускло отвечает Пегги. - Поверь мне, это удача не на миллион - на миллиард. На сто миллиардов.  
\- Стив рассказал, как ты упал. Многие знают...считают, что ты мертв. Коммандос, полковник Филлипс... твоей семье отправили похоронку. Если ты "воскреснешь", это будет всего лишь вопросом времени, прежде чем кто-то соединит два и два - твой плен, опыты Золы, и твою живучесть. Ты глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься подопытной крысой на закрытой военной базе. И я даже не уверен, в какой стране, - Говард вздыхает. - Не то чтоб я очень любил тебя, Барнс, но такой судьбы я не пожелаю даже тебе. И Стив бы этого точно не хотел.  
Джеймс запрокидывает голову, смотрит на потолок мастерской слезящимися глазами.  
\- И какой у меня выбор?  
Говард и Пегги переглядываются.  
\- Я могу сделать тебе новые документы, дать денег, и ты свободен как птица, - предлагает Говард.  
Джеймс хочет сказать, что ему не нужны подачки, но Пегги опережает его:  
\- Мы собираемся создать агентство для негласной борьбы с.. со всяким. Уже ясно, что нынешние организации не справляются с глобальными угрозами, особенно если они... нестандартны. Нам потребуются люди, которым мы можем доверять. И которые имеют представление о том, с чем мы столкнемся.  
Джеймс молчит, переваривая сказанное, и Говард в редком приступе деликатности говорит:  
\- Не решай здесь и сейчас. Подумай.

***  
На следующий день он с кривой улыбкой спрашивает Пегги, где ему подписаться.

***  
Новые документы Говард ему все таки делает - разгуливать под именем Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса после того, как он засветился в кинохронике рядом с Капитаном Америка, не самое мудрое решение. Так на свет появляется Джеймс Майлз Винтер  
Самая простая маскировка- зачесанные на другую стороны волосы и тонкая неаккуратная полоска усов превращают его в совершенно другого человека.  
Говард, увидев его с усами, кривится.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что они тебе совершенно не идут? Они похожи на двух спаривающихся гусениц.  
\- Опознал родню с первого взгляда, не так ли? - Джеймс не лезет за словом в карман и с удовольствием наблюдает за злобно бухтящим Старком.

***  
Три месяца спустя Старк отдает ему созданный механический протез, но взамен требует, чтобы он сбрил "эту жалкую пародию на признак истинной мужественности". Джеймс, для вида поломавшись, соглашается.

***  
Время идет. Старк то и дело модернизирует его руку, в результате чего через несколько десятилетий в его протезе скрывается маленький арсенал.

Иногда Джеймсу жаль, что Стива нет сейчас с ними - отстраивающаяся после Депрессии и войны Америка нечто необыкновенно грандиозное. Борьба людей за свои права - Стив бы нашел это вдохновляющим, и наверняка бы поучаствовал.  
Но иногда, подводя письменный итог очередной миссии, он с горечью думает, что героически погибнув, Стив избежал много чего нехорошего. Гонка вооружений, это не только ядерные ракеты и дрейфующие в морях авианосцы; многие страны разворачивали программы с человеческим материалом. "Красная комната" в Москве, "Герр Якоб"в Германии, "Зеленая луна" в Англии, и так далее. Не было ни одной значительной страны на политической карте мира, которая в какой-то момент не начинала свой проект по созданию человека с приставкой "супер". А потом еще один, и еще, и еще... Большинство программ заканчивалось нелепым пшиком в лучшем случае, большой кровью - в худшем. Более-менее успешной оказалось только программа "Красной комнаты", но созданная русскими сыворотка являлась скорее допингом, всего лишь улучшая уже имеющийся материал, не превращая больных замухрышек в полубогов. И подходила только женщинам.  
Неприятно сознавать, но он весьма и весьма должен Старку за то, что тот отговорил его "вернуться к жизни". Ну и за руку тоже.

***  
Время идет. Помимо череды случайных партнеров у него появляется что-то вроде семьи. На одной из миссий он подбирает, а потом в некотором роде и усыновляет одного пацаненка. Ник - та еще мелкая язва, но чем-то напоминает Джеймсу Стива.

***  
Когда мелкого Тони Старка похищают впервые, Говард не просит помощи, но Джеймс все равно берет пару выходных и некоторое время спустя оставляет спящего малыша у заднего входа в особняк. В следующее десятилетие это становится почти ежегодной традицией. Говард не просит помощи, не благодарит при редких встречах, а Джеймс оставляет подрастающего Старка-младшего у черного хода после каждого следующего похищения, и считает, что вполне уравнял счет.  
***  
После смерти Говарда Джеймс удачно избегает назначения на пост директора ЩИТа где силой, где хитростью продвигая вместо себя Ника. Он не хочет светить лишний раз своей личностью, пока не будет стопроцентной возможности обманывать систему.  
\- Винтер, ты же понимаешь, что тебе все равно придется руководить этим бардаком раньше или позже? - интересуется Ник, садясь в директорское кресло. Он третий человек в мире, который знает, кто скрывается под именем Майлза Винтера. Первыми двумя были Пегги и Говард. Джеймс почти уверен, что Джарвис тоже знал или, по крайней мере, имел очень хорошие догадки на его счет, но, слава богу, никогда не заговаривал об этом и унес тайну с собой в могилу.  
\- Чем позже, тем лучше, - бодро говорит Джеймс. - В идеале - когда человечество освоит космос, и я куплю себе домик в далекой-далекой галактике.  
Ник только скептически хмыкает.

***  
В конце девяностых Джеймс меняет амплуа с оперативника-одиночки до Старшего Агента. В переводе на человеческий, это значит, что под его начало переходят практически весь Штаб Операций и отдел быстрого реагирования. Больше кабинетной работы и анализа, меньше вылазок. По уверениям Ника, к оперативной работе он сможет вернуться лет через пять-десять, когда способов не быть опознанным по случайному фото в какой-нибудь социальной сети будет больше и они станут совершеннее.

***  
Оказывается, Говард был тем еще засранцем, и все это время искал в Антрактике тело Стива. Даже после его смерти экспедиция оплачивалась из личного фонда Говарда. И ведь ни слова не сказал, ни Пегги, ни ему. Отчасти, Джеймс понимает почему - это попахивает лютой одержимостью, вызвать которую может или сильная ненависть, или сильная любовь. Джеймс смотрит на облепленное датчиками тело живого, дышащего, пусть все еще не проснувшегося Стива, и тупо думает, что опять должен Говарду, пусть тот искал Стива и не для него.

***  
\- Так, давайте посмотрим, правильно ли я понял, - голос специального агента Коулсона устрашающе ровен и тих. - Вы все это время прекрасно знали, где именно находится мистер Старк, но не сообщали, потому что ждали пока он сделает террористам бомбу, чтобы украсть ее для ЩИТа.  
В изложении Коулсона это звучит невероятно глупо, и один из сидящих за столом в допросной младших агентов рискует открыть рот.  
\- Но, сэр, отдел тактических решений одобрил запрос на эту операцию...  
Коулсон на секунду замирает.  
Джеймс, который стоит рядом с Фьюри, и наблюдает за допросом через стекло, разворачивается всем корпусом и озвучивает то, что явно хочет сказать Фил:  
\- Какого черта, Никки?  
\- Сам бы хотел знать, - Фьюри хмурится сильнее обычного. - Через меня этот идиотизм не проходил. Значит у нас или занимающийся самоуправством дурак в ОТС, или...  
\- Сознательный саботаж, - заканчивает Джеймс. - Плохо.  
Ник кривится.  
\- Я отзываю Романофф с миссии и запускаю внутреннее расследование. А тебе, уж прости, придется занять ее место.  
\- Над чем она работает?  
Ник фыркает.  
\- Полагаю, в данный момент она что то среднее между нянькой и стриптизершей. Тебе понравится.

***  
Оказывается, Романофф пыталась дать беспристрастную оценку Тони Старку, как кандидату в проект "Мстители", а также выяснить технические подробности брони Железного Человека.  
Джеймс не может сдержать фырканья, читая скудный доклад Наташи. Технические подробности не доступны, Старк-младший ведет себя как идиот. По первому пункту он не удивлен - Говард тоже был параноидально строг с защитой своих проектов, а что касается поведения... в случае с Говардом, идиотское поведение как правило скрывало нечто очень серьезное. Осталось только узнать, что именно.

***  
\- Юрист? Серьезно? - Старк смотрит на него поверх стакана с выпивкой, и демонстративно закатывает глаза. - Ладно, о’кей, отлично. Давайте сделаем что ни будь юридическое, мистер Рушман. - он проходит мимо Джеймса, словно невзначай мазнув ладонью по плечу.  
Джеймс чувствует через ткань, как ловкие и неожиданно сильные пальцы слегка давят на мускулы. Старк явно не верит в его прикрытие, но спускает это на тормозах. Странно.  
Джеймс не может перестать изучать сына Говарда, в конце концов, он никогда его особенно и не знал. У Тони Старка умные, красивые глаза, немного горькая улыбка, когда он не носит одну из своих бесчисленных масок, и рот, в который хочется засунуть кляп. Или еще что-нибудь. В всех смыслах, включая абсолютно неприличные. Когда он говорит - а говорит он почти постоянно - у Джеймса всякий раз поднимаются дыбом волосы на затылке, потому что половина его болтовни носит отчаянно сексуальный характер, а вторая половина могла бы заинтересовать дюжину секретных служб и лабораторий. Как Старк до сих пор жив- загадка.

А еще при встречах Старк то дело прикасается к нему, словно невзначай. Касается ногой лодыжки в том месте, где закреплен нож из керамического сплава, приобнимает, кладя ладонь точно на секретную кобуру на поясе, или легко похлопывает по спине, точно в том месте, где под рубашкой приклеены прямо к коже тонкие метательные лезвия. От этих прикосновений Джеймса продирает непривычной дрожью. Мужчины-партнеры у него были задолго до того, как Старк-младший вообще появился на свет, но ни один не вызывал такой странной смеси эмоций: смущения, злости, желания одновременно защитить и отвесить хорошего пенделя. А еще Старк посылает противоречивые сигналы: я знаю кто ты, я тебя не боюсь, мне похуй что ты тут делаешь, я хочу знать о тебе больше, ты мне нравишься. Не подходи ко мне. Думай обо мне плохо. Помоги мне. Джеймс не думает, что Старк понимает это.

Их странные кошки-мышки заканчиваются, когда на вечеринке Старк слетает с катушек. Вернее, делает вид. Он очень хорошо изображает пьяного, но Джеймс знает, что Старк отпил едва пару глотков из одной-единственной порции. После того как мисс Поттс отчитывает его, он насмешливо салютует ей стаканом, и идет к выходу. Джеймс следует за ним.  
В лифте Старк прислоняется плечом к зеркальной стене и прикрывает глаза, все еще покачивая в руке стакан с алкоголем. Вне полумрака танцевального зала видно, что он явно не в хорошем состоянии: запавшие глаза с огромными мешками, истончившиеся слишком сухие губы, слегка дрожащие пальцы. После нескольких быстрых взглядов из-под ресниц Старк поворачивается к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, и с хрипом сползает на пол, роняя стакан и цепляясь за грудь. Это не совсем та ситуация, к которой готовился Джеймс. Старк задыхается, хватая ртом воздух, судорожным движением рвет пуговицы на дорогущей рубашки, и Джеймс замирает.  
Грудь Старка похожа на географическую карту - от источника мягкого голубого света во все стороны тянутся уродливые черные нити. Чтобы это ни было - это... это не хорошо.  
\- Какого хрена, Старк? - шипит Джеймс, вынося Старка из лифта. - Что с тобой происходит? - он вносит Старка в его апартаменты, опускает на кушетку и отвешивает ему пару легких пощечин, пытаясь привести в себя. - У тебя есть личный врач? Его номер? Старк, ну же!  
\- Нахер врачей, - где то на пятой пощечине Старк разлепляет мутные глаза. - В моей спальне, на столике обезболивающее. Дай.  
Спустя несколько мгновений он вытряхивает себе на ладонь несколько таблеток, глотает всухую , потом отпихивает Джеймса, бредет к бару и наливает себе воды. На несколько мгновений замирает, закрыв глаза и прижав бокал с водой ко лбу, потом с гримасой оглядывает разорванную рубаху, касается покрасневших щек.  
\- А тяжелая у тебя рука, юрист.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не бил правой, - сухо отзывается Джеймс. - Не хочешь рассказать, что с тобой происходит?  
\- Процессуальные кодексы и протоколы тут не помогут, - издевательски говорит Старк. Вот засранец.  
\- Не ерничай, - Джеймс подходит к нему и упирается пальцем в центр светящейся голубой штуковины. - Что это?  
Старк пытливо смотрит на него, словно пытается что то прочесть по его лицу, и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
\- На кого ты работаешь? ЦРУ? АНБ? Еще какая то секретная шарашкина контора?  
\- ЩИТ, - правдиво отвечает Джеймс.  
Старк слегка приподнимает брови.  
\- Мне это ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Совочки в нашей песочницы круче совочков в песочнице ЦРУ и АНБ, - продолжает Джеймс, - потому что наши совочки разрабатывал лично Говард Старк. Слышал о нем?  
Старк хлопает глазами.  
\- Папа создал секретную организацию?!  
\- Не без помощи, но да.  
\- Ну охуеть теперь, - бормочет Тони, и наливает себе еще воды. - Ну папаша, тут мне тебя не перещеголять.  
\- Что у тебя в груди, Старк? - снова спрашивает Джеймс.  
Тони смотрит на него несколько секунд, потом пожимает плечами.  
\- Дуговой реактор. Единственный в мире, чудесный и бесконечный источник чудесной, экологически чистой энергии. В теории, делает меня почти бессмертным.  
\- Больше похоже, что он тебя убивает.  
Старк дергается.  
\- Не совсем так. Меня отравляет палладий, из которого он изготовлен. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, Рушман, нет, я не мазохист. Реактор не дает осколкам шрапнели достичь моего сердца, заменить его я не могу, потому что любой другой металл кроме палладия энергию не фокусирует и просто плавится, так что какие бы планы ваша таинственная организация на меня имела - вы чертовски опоздали.  
Джеймс тупо моргает, потом с силой трет лоб, виски, голову. Вот и объяснение всем странностям, но от этого не легче. Как же они налажали с этим Афганистаном, как налажали. Когда он все-таки умрет, Говард отравит все его бесконечное посмертное существование. Даже если это случится через десять тысяч лет в далекой-далекой галактике. Мысль о Говарде зажигает в его голове лампочку - Джеймс вспоминает о секретной лаборатории в особняке, которую он лично вывез в одно из многочисленных хранилищ ЩИТа. Некоторые из изобретений Говарда были слишком уж взрывоопасными - во всех смыслах. В современном мире, даже если бы они были доступны исключительно секретным военным подразделениям, это был бы только вопрос времени, прежде чем копии появились бы у России или Китая; а по мнению Джеймса, миру вовсе не нужна еще одна гонка вооружений. Но... он смотрит на сына Говарда, который, в свою очередь, пытается прожечь его взглядом. Если там есть хоть что то, что даст этому Старку подсказку, толчок или кролика из шляпы.  
Он встает, берет Тони за локоть и решительно тянет за собой.  
\- Ты должен кое-что увидеть.

***  
Когда Тони впервые видит лабораторию, то становится похож на ребенка в магазине игрушек, поднимая вещи одну за другой и то и дело срывается в невнятное бормотание.  
\- Развлекайся, - говорит Джеймс. - Если что то пригодится для решения твоей, хм, проблемы - забирай.  
\- По идее, по закону это и так принадлежит мне, - дерзко говорит Тони. - Все это. Не так ли, мистер юрист?  
\- С удовольствием избавлюсь от этого хлама, если ты гарантируешь, что он не попадет в дурные руки, - огрызается Джеймс. - Некоторые из этих штук изобретены еще во время войны, и Говард никогда не делился ими с армией. Даже не оформлял на них патенты. Как думаешь, почему?  
Старк- младший отводит взгляд.  
\- У тебя не будет неприятностей из-за того, что ты впустил меня сюда? - спрашивает он, явно не желая говорить о отце.  
\- Никто об этом складе не знает, так что нет, не будет.  
Тони смотрит на него, моргает, облизывает губы, и внезапно спрашивает:  
\- А мы с тобой точно не встречались раньше?  
\- Не думаю, - слегка удивленно отвечает Джеймс.  
\- Да, такие глаза и разворот плеч я бы не забыл, - рассеяно соглашается Тони. - Но все-таки... ладно, не бери в голову. Хотя нет, постой, Натан Рушман, ведь не твое настоящее имя?  
\- Нет конечно.  
\- А как...  
\- Выживешь – узнаешь, - Джеймс слегка щелкает Старка по лбу. - Сосредоточься и придумай что-нибудь удивительное.  
\- А мы не можем... - Старк делает красноречивое движение бедрами и руками, - авансом? А? Для бодрости духа?  
Джеймс хмыкает.  
\- Надеюсь, девушек ты клеил не так, или понятие "плейбой" нуждается в серьезной модернизации. Никакого секса, пока ты не выздоровеешь. Не хочу чувствовать себя некрофилом.  
И уходит со склада. Старк за его спиной верещит, как обиженная белка.

***  
Старк действительно находит среди вещей Говарда что-то, что помогает ему синтезировать новый элемент.  
Джеймс не хочет этого признавать, но он впечатлен.  
Сильно.

***  
Оказывается, дворецким у Старка работает искусственный интеллект. Джеймс не удивлен - Говарду тоже машины нравились больше, чем люди. Зато Ник устраивает маленькую истерику, то и дело упоминая Скайнет, и предупреждает, что если Джеймс вдруг пойдет по пути Терминатора, он его пристрелит. Джеймс только показывает ему средний палец металлической руки.

***  
После огромного фиаско с Хаммером, Ванко и разъярённой Пеппер Ник закупает огромную коробку Адви и передает кураторство над проектом "Мстители" Джеймсу.  
\- Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, - говорит он. - Ты имел дело с первым Старком, думаю, справишься и со вторым.

***  
Джеймс действительно справляется.

конец.


End file.
